Strangers in a strange land
by Petricor75
Summary: Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut. Al solito... i personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono di proprietà dei legittimi proprietari e questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro blablabla...
1. Strangers in a strange land

La terra arida le scivolava tra le dita, disperdendosi nel vento caldo e secco, lasciandole un sottile strato di finissima polvere rossastra sul palmo della mano. Ne raccolse un'altra manciata ai piedi della roccia sulla quale sedeva, facendosi ipnotizzare dalla vista del pulviscolo trascinato via dalle lievi raffiche di aria che l'accarezzavano.  
Era talmente strano prendersi un momento per sé, senza il pensiero di correre e combattere per salvarsi la vita, che la presenza della ragazza, seduta lì accanto, con la schiena a pochi centimetri dalla sua, quasi la infastidiva.

Annalee Call non sapeva bene che cosa stesse aspettando, ma la donna sembrava ignorarla, e lei sentiva il bisogno di sapere che cosa sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

Anche se lo scopo della sua missione personale era mutato durante il corso degli ultimi eventi, bene o male, l'aveva tenuta occupata. Ma in quel momento, anche se aveva una mezza idea dei suoi prossimi movimenti, non voleva allontanarsi da lei e sentiva la necessità di sapere se sarebbero rimaste insieme o meno.

"E così questa è la Terra, eh?", provò a rompere il silenzio, cercando di nascondere il disagio.  
"Questa è la Terra.", confermò in tono piatto Ripley.  
"È la prima volta che ci vengo.", la informò la giovane, aspettando invano una risposta. Si impose di continuare a fissare le rovine della città che un tempo era stata Parigi in lontananza. Il sole alle loro spalle era già basso all'orizzonte.  
"Suppongo che i militari non tarderanno a venire a curiosare qui intorno.", aggiunse, voltando di qualche grado la testa, nel tentativo di cogliere una qualche reazione da parte della sua interlocutrice. Il silenzio si era fatto pesante, ma lei non si arrese.  
"Scommetto che non sei molto ansiosa di vederli.", provò a scherzare, seguitando a lanciarle occhiate furtive.

L'ibrido si chiese perché una parte di sé provasse piacere a vederla arrancare, in cerca di attenzione, rassicurazione, risposte. Era come se non riuscisse a fare a meno della lotta, della sfida, anche solo psicologica, e così la punzecchiava.  
Fino ad allora, la sua esistenza era stata dominata dal pericolo degli xenomorfi. Svegliati, rompi, fuggi, lotta, salva, uccidi... proteggi... se ci riesci...  
In quel momento c'era troppa calma, intorno. Non era abituata, non sapeva come affrontarla, la parte aliena dentro di sé ne era totalmente estranea. Non avvertiva più la presenza degli esseri, e l'animale feroce dentro di sé lottava per venire a galla.  
"Non esattamente.", concesse alla fine, cercando di mantenere la calma.

L'altra si rilassò un poco e prese coraggio.  
"Sai, una persona potrebbe facilmente far perdere le proprie tracce qui intorno, se lo volesse.", la informò, i suoi occhi dardeggiavano nervosi nella sua direzione.  
La donna era chiaramente tornata ai suoi pensieri e non sembrava avere voglia di rispondere, ma lei non poté fare a meno di continuare a provare.  
"Cosa ne pensi?", domandò. Ancora nessuna risposta, "Cosa dovremmo fare?", incalzò impaziente.

\- _Ma tu non molli mai?_ \- Pensò a metà tra lo spazientito e il divertito. Sospirò, concedendole una risposta vaga.  
"Non lo so... anche io sono una straniera, qui.", si voltò a guardarla, osservò gli angoli della sua delicata bocca arricciarsi all'insù, un moto di tenerezza nei suoi confronti la invase, poi la Bestia sfiorò di nuovo la superficie.  
"E comunque, cosa ti fa credere che da ora in poi proseguiremo insieme?", aggiunse. Si accorse che sebbene il suo tono apparisse scherzoso, ed il suo primo intento era stato effettivamente quello di alleggerire l'atmosfera, il suo DNA alieno era in trepidante attesa di vedere di nuovo la giovane in difficoltà.

Istintivamente soffocò una risata, credendo candidamente che fosse una delle sue battute sarcastiche, ma quando si voltò a guardarla e notò la sua espressione impassibile, si domandò se non si fosse sbagliata.  
Non riuscì a sostenere a lungo il suo sguardo indecifrabile, e imbarazzata, prese atto che forse, dopotutto, non stava scherzando.  
"Giusto!", concesse a denti stretti alzandosi e dirigendosi decisa verso il portellone della Betty.

Con un sorriso sadico la osservò scomparire all'interno della malconcia navetta, assaporando il gusto di un'altra piccola vittoria.

* * *

"Come andiamo, Vriess?", domandò Call nel tentativo di scacciare l'amarezza del recente confronto. L'uomo era bloccato su una delle due postazioni di comando, impossibilitato a spostarsi senza la sua sedia a rotelle.

"Uno dei propulsori di coda è danneggiato, ma può reggere ancora qualche manovra, ci sono diversi pannelli che abbiamo quasi bruciato interamente quando siamo entrati nell'atmosfera, e vanno sostituiti al più presto, qualche perdita di olio qua e là, ma possiamo ripartire nel giro di due o tre ore al massimo.", rispose Johner sbucando dalla stiva.

"Ho intercettato una comunicazione in chiaro, lo schianto dell'Auriga ha senza dubbio distolto l'attenzione dal nostro atterraggio, ma non passerà molto tempo, prima che si accorgano di noi. I satelliti devono averci captati e registrati, comunque, presto o tardi, arriveranno.", aggiunse l'altro eseguendo l'ennesima diagnostica di sistema.  
Stava cominciando rapidamente a prendere confidenza coi comandi del mezzo, ed era più che sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a portare la Betty a distanza di sicurezza. Al resto avrebbe pensato in seguito.

"Bene, io ho bisogno di trovare vari kit di riparazione per... lo sparo di Wren.", informò in tono piatto l'androide.  
"E comunque, non ho intenzione di tornare lassù.", aggiunse guardando l'uomo che aveva imparato a considerare un amico, durante il periodo passato in compagnia del gruppo di pirati. Lui sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma Call lo anticipò.  
"Dammi solo il tempo di prendere un paio di cose."

"Oh, ma certo! Non preoccupatevi, a ripulire questa carcassa dai cadaveri dei nostri compagni ci pensa lo stronzo di Johner, vero?", esclamò l'omone col suo solito sarcasmo.

"Ti aiuto io.", si offrì Ripley, rientrando da fuori. Il suo sguardo incrociò quello della giovane e studiandola attentamente, capì di aver esagerato.  
Capì che doveva imparare a controllare questo nuovo lato del suo 'carattere'.  
Il gusto della vittoria era già svanito da un pezzo, ma l'amarezza era rimasta, non ne valeva la pena. La Bestia doveva essere controllata.

* * *

Poco più di un'ora dopo fece ritorno in plancia e trovò Vriess concentrato sul manuale di istruzioni a monitor.  
Il paesaggio fuori stava rapidamente scomparendo, inghiottito dall'oscurità sempre più fitta.  
Per la prima volta si accorse che poteva comunque distinguere le asperità del terreno e i rari cespugli di vegetazione che l'ornavano. - _Un altro dono della Bestia, grazie!_ \- pensò.

"Dov'è Call?", lo interrogò, temendo che si fosse già allontanata da sola.  
"Dannazione Ripley, devi essere sempre così furtiva?", esclamò lui sobbalzando sulla poltrona del copilota.  
"Nella sua cabina, credo, corridoio a destra, seconda porta a sinistra.", la informò gesticolando da sopra una spalla.

* * *

La osservò per quasi un minuto, mentre riponeva vari articoli in un uno zaino militare in cordura. Si era data una ripulita e si era cambiata, indossando un'uniforme camo da deserto con una serie infinita di tasche sia sul giubbotto che sui pantaloni.  
Lavorava metodicamente e in silenzio. Le strappò un sorriso.

"Quando partiamo?", chiese la donna con indifferenza.  
"Devi essere sempre così furtiva?", domandò la giovane, che colta di sorpresa aveva inavvertitamente perso la presa sul blocco di batterie che stava esaminando.  
Ripley non poté fare a meno che soffocare una risata, ripensando alle stesse parole dell'uomo in plancia.

Avrebbe voluto chiederle cosa intendesse esattamente con quella domanda, per fugare ogni dubbio sulle sue intenzioni, perché visto l'atteggiamento vagamente ostile di poche ore prima, non era proprio sicura che avrebbero proseguito insieme.  
Dopo un attimo d'indecisione, giudicò che prepararle un bagaglio adeguato solo alle sue esigenze, proprio come aveva appena terminato di allestirne uno per sé, sarebbe stato sufficiente al momento e rimandò l'inevitabile ad un prossimo futuro.  
Continuò a lavorare in silenzio, cercando di ignorare la sensazione di essere osservata. Quando fu soddisfatta del suo carico, lo soppesò per un attimo e lo ripose vicino alla porta.

Aprì un armadietto e con un movimento rapido le lanciò un asciugamani.  
"Hai tempo per una doccia, nel frattempo ti recupero i vestiti di Hillard... I miei di certo non ti starebbero... e comunque a lei non servono più.", le disse mentre, con la solita efficienza, riponeva un'altra serie di arnesi in una sacca improvvisata dalla federa del suo guanciale.  
"Non dovremmo dare un'occhiata alla tua ferita?", le domandò la donna rigirando il telo tra le mani.  
"Per ora mi sono arrangiata con quello che avevo a disposizione, ma si, ci penserò.", tagliò corto lei.

Si allontanò poco dopo, lasciandola sola. L'ibrido sbirciò all'interno della federa. Non riconosceva nessuno degli oggetti che Call vi aveva depositato.  
Ne estrasse uno a caso. ' _STERI-Kit_ ', recitava l'etichetta. ' _Kit di sterilizzazione per acque non sicure a batterie bioneurali autorigeneranti (max 47000 cicli)_ ', era stampato sul retro.  
Rimise l'oggetto nella sacca e ne prese un altro. La custodia trasparente permetteva di vederne l'interno. C'erano una serie di uncini, un rotolo di filo trasparente, sfere di varie dimensioni. Era un kit da pesca.

Le ci volle un attimo per ricordarsi che quella sacca non sarebbe stata di nessuna utilità per l'androide e capì che l'aveva preparata per lei.  
Con un sorriso, si chiuse la porta del piccolo bagno alle spalle e aprì il getto dell'acqua, mentre cominciava a sfilarsi di dosso i vestiti ancora appiccicati alla pelle a causa di sudore, umidità e sporcizia.

* * *

Lo zaino di Hillard era praticamente identico al suo, tranne che per il colore sbiadito, dovuto ad un uso decisamente più intenso. Decise di prendere solo la biancheria della donna defunta, preferendo il guardaroba di Christie, che si avvicinava di più alla taglia e alla statura dell'ibrido.

Frugò tra le cose del compagno scomparso per diversi minuti, prima di trovare ciò che stava cercando, due pistole molto compatte e diverse confezioni di munizioni, - _non si sa mai_ \- pensò.

Il getto della doccia era ancora aperto, e poteva udire Ripley muovervici sotto. Depositò il cambio pulito ai piedi della branda e ripose il contenuto della federa in una tasca separata.  
Nonostante avesse visto con i suoi occhi artificiali la ferita che Ripley si era auto inflitta col suo coltello rimarginarsi all'istante, quando si era intrufolata nella sua cella, decise di aggiungere il kit di primo soccorso fissato vicino alla porta. Poi uscì di nuovo con la sacca improvvisata vuota tra le mani.

Le razioni di cibo liofilizzato erano compatte e leggere, ma l'acqua sarebbe stata faticosa da portare. Ripley aveva davanti almeno un giorno di cammino, prima di raggiungere la zona boschiva più vicina, e poi avrebbe comunque dovuto trovare una fonte, e viste le condizioni aride del posto, non sarebbe stato affatto semplice. Per andare sul sicuro, decise di prenderne per tre giorni.

"Ho pensato che i vestiti di Christie sarebbero stati più adatti alla tua statura.", esordì rientrando nella sua cabina e trovandola intenta a stringersi i lacci degli scarponi.  
"Vanno bene, grazie.", confermò la donna in tono gentile, come per scusarsi per il comportamento precedente. Notò che la giovane continuava ad evitare di incrociare il suo sguardo. La osservò riporre le provviste all'interno della sacca militare appartenuta ad Hillard.  
Prese lo zaino che le stava porgendo Call e se lo issò sulle spalle, aspettando che la giovane recuperasse il suo.  
Quando entrambe ebbero il proprio carico fissato saldamente addosso, si divisero le munizioni e si nascosero le pistole addosso.

"Pronta?", le chiese abbozzando un mezzo sorriso.  
"Pronta.", confermò l'altra.  
"Ok, andiamo!", la incitò posandole una mano sulla spalla. Call si affrettò verso la plancia, sottraendosi velocemente al suo tocco.


	2. True blood

"Coraggio, Ironside!", esclamò energico Johner afferrando di peso Vriess.  
Le due ombre scure scomparvero all'interno illuminato della piccola nave. Le donne osservarono il portello chiudersi e poco dopo la Betty si sollevò dolcemente da terra e si allontanò orientando i reattori alla giusta angolazione.

Quando il rombo della nave fu ormai poco più che un lamento in lontananza, Call attivò il suo modulo a infrarossi e si voltò per esaminare la loro posizione, confrontandola con la cartografia archiviata nella sua memoria.

"Da che parte?", chiese distrattamente Ripley osservando a sua volta il paesaggio. Non ottenendo risposta si voltò a guardarla. La ragazza era ferma, poco lontano da lei, con gli occhi fissi verso un punto imprecisato, sembrava essersi isolata come quando, collegata manualmente al computer dell'Auriga, analizzava i dati di bordo e prendeva il controllo di Father.  
"Pensavo che avessi bruciato il tuo modem!", le disse Ripley sentendosi tradita. L'androide sembrò non badare a lei. La donna non si arrese, la sensazione di essere stata raggirata non le piaceva affatto.  
"Call!", la chiamò con voce ferma. Questa volta la giovane si voltò a guardarla con aria interrogativa.  
"Avevi detto di aver distrutto il tuo modulo wireless!", ribadì la donna alta.  
"L'ho fatto! Perché me lo chiedi?", domandò distrattamente.  
"Ti sei alienata, come quando eri collegata a Father, com'è possibile?", domandò in tono ostile l'ibrido.

Call percepì il sentimento, ma decise di non dargli peso. "Mi succede quando accedo alla mia banca dati.", tagliò corto. Vedendo lo sguardo indagatore e perplesso della sua interlocutrice, cercò di essere più chiara.  
"Noi Auton siamo stati costruiti con diversi tipi di memoria. La mia banca dati è solo un grande archivio pieno di informazioni più o meno utili, sono lì, ma è come se non ci fossero, fino a quando non mi servono. La prima volta che accedo ad una di queste nuove informazioni, il mio sistema la trasferisce automaticamente dall'archivio alla memoria personale, il mio vissuto, insomma, ed è qui che si arricchisce tramite le mie esperienze e le mie emozioni.", concluse osservandola annuire.  
"Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto avvertirti, forse.", aggiunse vergognandosi di quello che riteneva uno dei suoi tanti difetti di fabbricazione.  
"Va tutto bene... anche la mia memoria fa i suoi capricci.", scherzò l'ibrido in tono comprensivo.

"Allora... da che parte?", la spronò.  
"A sedici chilometri in quella direzione.", informò allungando un braccio verso il punto indicato.  
"È l'area boschiva più vicina, sarà più semplice trovare acqua e riparo.", concluse.  
"Bene, muoviamoci, voglio arrivarci prima dell'alba.", rispose energica avviandosi nella direzione indicata dalla compagna. Dopo pochi passi si accorse di non essere seguita. Puntò gli scarponi a terra, sollevando una nuvola di polvere e si girò infastidita per capire quale fosse il problema.

"Io devo raggiungere la zona industriale, recuperare diversi kit di riparazione.", spiegò guardando in direzione della metropoli distrutta.  
"Ho già perso troppi fluidi e se non trovo il modo di rimpiazzarli e riparare i vasi danneggiati, presto sarò talmente a secco che il mio sistema andrà automaticamente in ibernazione e sarò inservibile.", la informò osservandola avvicinarsi.  
Un moto di rabbia la invase sentendola parlare di sé con quel linguaggio tanto tecnico. Si morse l'interno della guancia per imporsi di non discuterne.  
"Ok, andiamo.", disse semplicemente cambiando direzione.  
"Ripley, ti raggiungerò nel giro di un paio di giorni al massimo.", replicò Call.  
"Ah, sta' zitta!", l'apostrofò la donna superandola. Iniziò a marciare prendendo come punto di riferimento la carcassa spezzata della Torre Eiffel, appena visibile al crepuscolo, tendendo un orecchio per assicurarsi che la giovane la stesse seguendo.

C'era cascata un'altra volta. Aveva permesso alla rabbia di nutrire la Bestia e ancora una volta si era sfogata sull'unica persona che in questa vita contasse qualcosa per lei. In realtà capì di non essere affatto arrabbiata con l'amica, ma con sé stessa.  
Se Call si era comportata come se fossero destinate a separarsi era stato a causa del suo comportamento. Era a causa sua se non l'aveva messa al corrente prima di quanto fosse grave la sua ferita e di quanto fosse urgente per lei curarsi.  
E nonostante ciò, si era anche preoccupata di prepararle tutto l'occorrente per permetterle di prendere la sua strada da sola, e le aveva indicato la direzione giusta per mettersi in salvo al più presto.

Si fermò di scatto voltandosi con tutto il corpo e Call le finì addosso, colta di sorpresa dall'improvviso arresto, Ripley l'aiutò a mantenere l'equilibrio, sorreggendola delicatamente per le spalle. La giovane la guardò con aria interrogativa.  
"Non ti lascio indietro. Restiamo insieme, andiamo là e ci prendiamo il tempo che ci serve. E poi decidiamo cosa vogliamo fare.", le disse in tono gentile.  
Ricominciarono a camminare in silenzio l'una affianco all'altra, Ripley rallentò il suo passo, per permettere alla ragazza di mantenere il suo ritmo.

"Avresti dovuto dirmelo subito, Call.", l'ammonì in tono gentile. "Ma capisco perché non l'hai fatto... sono stata un'idiota, ti chiedo scusa.", aggiunse seria, "Faccio ancora fatica a controllare... questa nuova parte del mio... DNA?", ammise.  
"Ok, fa niente...", la tranqullizzò l'altra abbozzando un sorriso. "E poi... hai bisogno di me...", aggiunse scherzando.  
La donna la guardò incuriosita dall'alto in basso, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
"Beh, sai... ho in memoria le cartografie dell'intero pianeta, non sono recentissime, però posso calcolare con esattezza distanze e direzioni, grazie anche alla mia bussola interna, e se abbiamo la fortuna di trovare un terminale ancora collegato, potrei anche tentare un aggiornamento. Ho in archivio tutta una serie di manuali utili a costruire rifugi, trappole...", spiegò l'androide con aria professionale.  
"Ah, sta' zitta!", scherzò la più alta, urtandola volutamente con la spalla.

* * *

Più si avvicinavano alla città devastata, più notavano la presenza di tendopoli sempre più estese. La luna piena era ormai alta nel cielo e le aiutava a mantenere una direzione precisa. Ripley aveva cominciato ad avvertire un certo affaticamento nella respirazione e nei movimenti della compagna di viaggio, era tempo di fare il punto della situazione.

"Come mai non si disperdono nelle campagne?", chiese curiosa Call.  
"Credo che non siano capaci di procurarsi il cibo da soli, preferiscono rimanere dove possono razziare ancora qualcosa e barattarlo al mercato nero... suppongo.", ipotizzò la donna.  
"Facciamo una pausa, abbiamo bisogno di riposare.", propose subito dopo. Si sedettero per terra, appoggiando la schiena su una roccia. Ellen aprì il suo zaino e frugò alla ricerca di cibo e acqua. Estrasse due razioni liofilizzate e ne porse una a Call.

"No, grazie.", rifiutò distrattamente.  
"Call, siamo insieme... da quanto? Due giorni e mezzo? E non ti ho vista mangiare nulla, dobbiamo rimanere in forze!", la incoraggiò scartando il suo pasto.  
"Ripley, io non ho bisogno di mangiare costantemente, il mio sistema è molto efficiente nell'assimilare i nutrienti contenuti nel cibo... e poi quella roba non mi piace.", concluse con una smorfia di disgusto.

La donna la osservò stupita, chiedendosi quanto le fosse facile dimenticarsi completamente della sua natura artificiale.  
"E ad ogni modo... in queste condizioni, rischierei solo di aggravare il danno.", aggiunse controllando la fasciatura sul suo stomaco.  
L'ibrido si accorse dell'alone umidiccio che si estendeva oltre la ferita sull'addome, stava ancora sanguinando. Avvicinò una mano, ma l'altra, ancora una volta, si ritrasse.

"Quanto tempo abbiamo?", chiese facendosi seria, mentre masticava un boccone insapore e farinoso.  
"Non molto, direi.", rispose l'androide, pensierosa.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, si inginocchiò di fronte a Ripley. "Dammi la mano.", le ordinò porgendole la sua.  
Ripley obbedì sorpresa ed incuriosita da quella richiesta, nelle ultime ore aveva notato che la ragazza sembrava infastidita dal contatto fisico.  
Call la prese tra le sue e se la portò alla base del collo, proprio nell'incavo tra le due clavicole, mise il suo dito indice sopra quello dell'amica e lo affondò nella carne, fino ad incontrare quella che al tatto sembrava una ciste.  
"Lo senti?", le chiese guardandola negli occhi. L'altra annuì in silenzio, concentrata.  
"Premilo per cinque secondi e si attiverà una batteria di emergenza. Non è sufficiente per tutte le funzioni vitali, sarò paralizzata dal collo in giù, ma potrò darti indicazioni su come riparare il danno, una volta trovati i kit di sostituzione... nel caso entrassi in ibernazione prima del previsto...", annuì ancora, un velo di preoccupazione le sfiorò i pensieri. Poi Call le lasciò andare la mano.  
"Sarà meglio muoversi...", si riscosse alzandosi, provò a tendere un braccio verso la giovane, che come si aspettava, rifiutò l'aiuto e si rimise in piedi con una smorfia di fatica.

"Hai ragione... questa roba è orribile!", esclamò Ellen cacciandosi in bocca il resto del pasto liofilizzato.  
"Già!", confermò l'altra.  
"Allora dimmi... che cosa mangi, quando mangi?", domandò incuriosita.  
"Roba da umani... sai... roba che puoi gustare, annusare, sentirne le diverse consistenze in bocca, sulla lingua. Roba che ti fa venire l'acquolina in bocca! Ho scoperto che mangiare può essere un'esperienza molto piacevole... mi fa sentire... umana! Vado matta per il cioccolato, quello fondente, ma di questi tempi... è davvero difficile trovarne...", spiegò sorridente, scuotendo l'animo della compagna di viaggio, che si meravigliò nell'osservare tanto trasporto.  
Provò il forte impulso di circondarle le spalle con un braccio ed attirarla a sé, ma temendo l'ennesimo rifiuto, lasciò perdere. "Che visione poetica!", decise quindi di scherzare con un'altra spallata.  
"Accidenti a te, mi hai fatto venire fame di cibo vero!", continuò sorridendole apertamente.

Call non poté fare a meno che imitarla e d'un tratto furono entrambe consapevoli della magia di quel momento. Nonostante il recente passato, nonostante la storia individuale delle due, nonostante l'urgenza di trovare i kit per la giovane e far perdere le loro tracce, nascondendosi da tutto e da tutti, quello era comunque un momento sereno e spensierato. Il momento più intimo che avessero mai condiviso.  
"Andrà tutto bene, ragazzina.", le sussurrò l'ibrido guardandola di sottecchi alla luce lattiginosa della notte stellata, ancora col sorriso sulle labbra.

* * *

Le sagome dei primi capannoni erano ormai a poche centinaia di metri da loro, quando d'un tratto Call crollò in ginocchio.  
"Ripley, i miei arti stanno cominciando ad irrigidirsi, non ho più molto tempo."  
"Dobbiamo trovare un riparo, allora... andrò io a cercare i kit, ma prima devo metterti al sicuro.", le disse inginocchiandosi vicino, le tolse il pesante zaino dalle spalle, glie lo sistemò in grembo e la sollevò di peso.  
"Posso ancora arrivarci fino a lì.", protestò la ragazza, cercando di vincere la debolezza e la sonnolenza che la stava velocemente invadendo.  
"Hai già perso troppo sangue, meno ti muovi, meno continuerai a perderne.", ragionò Ellen riprendendo il cammino.  
"Non è sangue.", precisò l'androide con aria assonnata dopo qualche secondo.  
"Come 'non è sangue'!? Certo che è sangue! È il tuo sangue! No?", si oppose la donna mantenendo un'andatura lenta e regolare, percependo il corpo della giovane rilassarsi sempre di più tra le sue braccia.  
Call non poté evitare di riposare il capo nell'incavo del suo collo. Per la prima volta, nella sua esistenza, comprese veramente il significato dell'aggettivo ' _confortante_ '.

Sentiva le forze abbandonarla molto più velocemente di quanto si sarebbe aspettata. Poteva entrare in ibernazione in qualsiasi momento. Aveva bisogno di dare alla compagna qualche informazione in più.  
"Fermati, Ripley.", le ordinò sofferente.  
"Coraggio ragazzina, ci siamo quasi, resta con me... non dormire, resta con me...", la spronò la donna ormai a pochi passi dal prefabbricato più vicino. La adagiò sul selciato in posizione seduta, la schiena appoggiata alla parete del magazzino.  
"Resta qui, vado a controllare dentro e poi torno a prenderti.", le spiegò.  
"Non c'è tempo, Ripley.", insisté debolmente l'androide.  
La donna le si inginocchiò di fronte sfiorandole una guancia con il dorso della mano.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia, Call.", la invitò in tono fermo.  
"Servono almeno due kit completi... identici a quello che ho nello zaino... ma devi trovare almeno cinque sacche... di liquido... come il campione contenuto nel kit... nel raggio di un paio di chilometri... troverai... una serie di fabbriche... abbandonate... quello che serve... è lì.", la istruì faticosamente la giovane, con le palpebre pesanti.  
"Ok, vedrai tornerai come nuova.", le sorrise prendendole la mano ormai inerme.  
"Aspetta... Ripley... sta' attenta... e se non dovessi trovare... nulla... vattene.", biascicò Call sprofondando definitivamente nel suo torpore artificiale.

L'ibrido capì di essere rimasta sola. Le posò un bacio sulla fronte, prima di rimettersi in piedi, estrarre la pistola e la torcia, e fare un veloce giro perimetrale, per assicurarsi che la zona fosse deserta, ispezionò l'interno del piccolo magazzino e quando si sentì sicura, tornò a prendere Annalee.

La sollevò delicatamente, come se avesse paura di romperla, la trasportò dentro e la posò sul logoro linoleum con le spalle al muro. Si era aspettata di trovarla rigida, ma evidentemente la sensazione cui si riferiva Call era soltanto una percezione interna.  
Svuotò la sacca della compagna con la torcia stretta tra i denti, alla ricerca del kit campione, estrasse anche il compatto sacco a pelo che le aveva visto riporvi, lo srotolò nel punto più appartato dell'enorme locale, raggruppandovi intorno i malconci arredi da ufficio che trovò sparsi in giro, in modo da creare una sorta di riparo e vi stese la ragazza con estrema premura, trovò un secondo sacco a pelo nel suo zaino e lo utilizzò per coprirla fin sotto il mento.

Alleggerì il suo bagaglio con lo stretto necessario per un'escursione di poche ore, poi i suoi occhi si posarono sul kit da pesca che l'amica le aveva preparato. Si accucciò per prenderlo, lo aprì e si rigirò tra le lunghe dita una delle piccole luci chimiche, la schiacciò tra il pollice e l'indice senza particolare sforzo e subito la reazione dei componenti diede vita un flebile lume di colore verde.  
Affascinata dal bagliore, lo tenne sospeso sul palmo della mano, osservando la trama intricata della propria pelle, poi lo depositò vicino al corpo minuto della ragazza.  
"Tornerò prima che faccia giorno.", le promise sfiorandole l'orecchio con le labbra, le strinse una spalla, dopodiché si alzò e lasciò il magazzino sistemandosi la sacca sulla schiena.

* * *

Temendo di trovare qualche gruppo di sciacalli nottambuli alla ricerca di ferraglia ancora rivendibile, si muoveva lentamente, addossata ad un muro di mattoni, con i sensi all'erta, scrutando le costruzioni abbandonate e in degrado sull'altro lato della strada, alla ricerca di un possibile accesso al di là delle alte mura, che per il momento sembravano circondare ogni complesso industriale della zona. Ciminiere e cisterne di ogni forma, dimensione ed altezza, si ergevano al di sopra delle barriere di mattoni.

Trovò finalmente un cancello divelto e vi si affacciò con atteggiamento prudente, alla ricerca di movimenti sospetti. Valutò sicuro avventurarvisi all'interno. Il terreno era cosparso di vetri rotti ed era praticamente impossibile avanzare senza fare rumore - _Devi essere sempre così furtiva?_ \- ripensò a Call soffocando una risata.  
Si portò la mano alla pistola e la estrasse, tenendola puntata verso il basso. Poteva intravedere una serie di lunghi nastri trasportatori completamente arrugginiti attraverso lo scheletro di un enorme complesso. Sull'alta cisterna posta ad un lato della fabbrica, il nome dell'impresa in un azzurro sbiadito, poteva ancora leggersi sullo sfondo bruno di ossidazione, ' _Saint Gobain_ '.

A giudicare dalle macerie, doveva essere un'industria per la produzione di vetro. Se ci avessero lavorato gli Auton, era prevedibile che ci fossero dei kit a disposizione, probabilmente in una specie di infermeria.  
Dopo aver esaminato a vuoto due strutture di produzione, finalmente al terzo tentativo ebbe fortuna. Più che un'infermeria, era una specie di magazzino all'aperto, composto da vari container ammaccati, era chiaro che dopo quello che Call aveva chiamato 'Ritiro del Prodotto', a nessuno interessava un ' _kit di riparazione per persone artificiali di seconda generazione_ ', e lì ce n'erano in abbondanza, ma, a parte i campioni contenenti pochi centilitri di sangue ciascuno, vere e proprie sacche non ne trovò.

Calcolò che mancasse poco meno di due ore all'alba, presto i razziatori avrebbero cominciato a vagare lì intorno, e lei non poteva correre il rischio che trovassero Call impossibilitata a difendersi. Svuotò il contenuto di cinque kit completi nello zaino, liberandosi dell'ingombrante custodia, continuò ad aprire confezioni per prendere solo i campioni di sangue, gettando il resto a terra. Riempita la sacca fino all'orlo, si augurò che fosse sufficiente.

* * *

Non aveva idea di quanta autonomia fosse capace la batteria di emergenza menzionata dalla ragazza, così, prima di svegliarla, si preoccupò di preparare tutto l'occorrente per l'intervento. Dopo aver allineato i vari strumenti e ricambi, la trasportò più vicina alla finestra, nonostante la sua vista potenziata grazie al DNA alieno, avrebbe avuto bisogno di luce, per lavorare.  
L'adagiò su una malconcia scrivania da ufficio, le tolse delicatamente la giacca e la t-shirt, e rimosse il bendaggio di garza ormai fradicio, controllò ancora una volta gli strumenti posizionati accanto al corpo e decise di riporvi anche la pistola carica, così da essere pronta a difenderla in caso di intrusione.

"D'accordo ragazzina... vediamo di darti una ricucita.", esclamò trovando il punto indicatole poche ore prima dalla giovane. La vista le si schiarì nel giro di un secondo e trovò una Ripley con sguardo premuroso, china su di lei, i lunghi ciuffi corvini quasi le sfioravano le spalle.  
"Hey, bell'addormentata...", l'apostrofò la donna regalandole un sorriso.  
"Ripley... stai bene?", domandò curiosa di sapere cosa fosse successo mentre era in stasi. La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sbaglio, o quella paralizzata che è in attesa di farsi operare da un profano sei tu, ragazzina?", scherzò rilassandosi un po'.

Sostituire i vasi danneggiati fu più semplice di quanto si sarebbe aspettata, ripulire la cavità le portò via molto più tempo del previsto, ma modellare la pelle sintetica per chiudere la ferita si rivelò un vero e proprio incubo.

"Ripley, quando i fluidi rientreranno in circolo si livellerà da sola, smettila di pasticciarci! Non sono una scultura, e tu non mi sembri Michelangelo!", la rimproverò Call non riuscendo a contenere una risata.  
"Chi?", le domandò la donna strizzandole l'occhio per assecondare lo scherzo.  
"Adesso le flebo di liquido.", la istruì l'androide alzando gli occhi al cielo, "Meglio se mi metti seduta, sarà laborioso sostituire continuamente i campioni, ma dopo tre o quattro di queste, dovrei riuscire a farlo da sola, e tu hai bisogno di riposare.", osservò.  
"Giusto...", confermò l'amica, "...E poi dovremmo aspettare l'oscurità per muoverci.", aggiunse sollevandola delicatamente. La riportò nell'angolo riparato dove l'aveva lasciata priva di sensi la notte precedente e dopo averla fatta sedere addossata alla parete, usò la vecchia scrivania per schermare l'angusta alcova da possibili sguardi indiscreti esterni.

Si preoccupò di rivestirla e con meno sforzo di quanto credesse necessario, riuscì a piegare l'estremità di un tondino di ferro che sporgeva dal muro scrostato, in modo da farne un gancio per le piccole sacche, poi seguì le indicazioni della compagna per mettere in circolo il sangue e le si sedette accanto in attesa di fare le prime sostituzioni.

"Come sapevi che non avrei avuto difficoltà a trovare tutta questa roba?", le domandò indicando il materiale di sostituzione per la giovane.

"Tutte le grandi città sono simili. Le zone industriali sono piene di fabbriche in disuso che impiegavano Auton per la produzione. E se vuoi che gli Auton restino efficienti, devi garantirgli una giusta manutenzione.", spiegò.  
"Schiavitù a costo zero.", osservò Ripley.  
"A parte la spesa iniziale, ma sicuramente più efficienti e meno problematici degli umani.", precisò la ragazza.  
"Fino al Ritiro del Prodotto...", indovinò la donna.  
"Precisamente.", confermò l'altra, "Poi... è stata una reazione a catena... le fabbriche non sono state più in grado di produrre e sono state abbandonate, improvvisamente le borse sono colate a picco, molto più a picco del Martedì Nero del 1929, e non si sono più riprese, le città sono entrate in rivolta, la popolazione era disperata e a briglia sciolta, non c'erano più regole. Ognuno pensava solo alla propria sopravvivenza. Senza contare il disastro ambientale provocato dalle scorie abbandonate...", raccontò con un trasporto che non passò inosservato alla sua interlocutrice.  
"Quindi, è qui sulla Terra, che tutto è cominciato.", ragionò l'ibrido, guardandola annuire, "Maledetti umani!", scherzò abbozzando un sorriso sbieco. Controllò la piccola sacca ormai vuota e la sostituì senza particolare difficoltà.


	3. Terapia d'urto

_"Tesoro, non sai quanto sono felice di rivederti! Ero sicuro che quello stronzo ti avesse beccato... sei ferita?"  
"Sto bene"  
"Porti un giubbotto antiproiettile?"  
"Già, andiamo."  
"Ti ha preso in pieno petto... l'ho visto.", intervenne obbligandola a voltarsi. Provò pena per lei, guardandola negli occhi, ma non poté fare a meno di insistere, il suo sguardo si abbassò sul giubbotto di pelle aperto e ne spostò un lembo per vedere meglio, la sua mano affondò nella cavità slabbrata sul suo stomaco, inzuppandosi del liquido lattiginoso ancora caldo.  
"Sei un robot!?". Come poteva esserle sfuggito, quando era piombata nella sua cella per ucciderla?  
"Gran figlia di puttana! La nostra piccola Call è piena di sorprese!"  
Allargò le narici e solo in quel momento colse la lieve differenza tra il suo odore e il resto dei fuggitivi presenti. Perché non lo aveva avvertito prima? Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene quando le aveva puntato contro il coltello? I suoi stessi sensi potenziati dalla Bestia l'avevano tradita, troppo affascinata da quella ragazzina che si era presa carico di salvare la (sua) razza umana da una pericolosa minaccia, le aveva raccontato chi era, cosa era, come l'avevano ottenuta, le aveva offerto tutto ciò che poteva, per 'porre fine a tutto', "Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, nessun essere umano è così compassionevole."_

Spalancò gli occhi all'improvviso, subito cosciente di dove si trovasse.  
"Hey... bell'addormentata...", le sorrise Call dall'alto in basso.  
"Hey, come ti senti?", le chiese alzandosi per controllare il livello del liquido bianco appeso al gancio. Poco lontano erano ammucchiati una ventina di campioni ormai vuoti.  
"Ci siamo quasi.", la informò la giovane.  
"Non è quello che ti ho chiesto, Call.", precisò Ripley lanciandole un'occhiata di rimprovero.  
"Mi sento bene...", le rispose con aria lievemente imbarazzata, non era abituata a sentirsi trattare come un essere umano, "...grazie."  
Benché ormai fosse perfettamente in grado di muoversi e pensarci da sola, Ripley si preoccupò di toglierle la flebo, riporre gli strumenti che potevano ancora servirle ed ammucchiare la spazzatura in un angolo.

"Tra un'ora direi che potremmo cominciare a muoverci.", ragionò sbirciando fuori dalla finestra polverosa.  
"Pensi che varrebbe la pena cercare un terminale per un aggiornamento, prima di allontanarsi definitivamente dalla città?", le chiese la donna alta avvicinandosi.  
"Potrebbe esserci davvero utile, quando ho eseguito il backup ho messo in memoria così tanti dati dell'intero Sistema Solare, che ho dovuto comprimere il più possibile, quindi non ho mappe molto dettagliate. Ma adesso non credo che ci servano più le mappe delle colonie, giusto? Almeno... non al momento... quindi... l'idea è ridurre al minimo le risorse per quei dati e liberare spazio per ciò che davvero può esserci utile...", spiegò catturando l'attenzione della compagna.  
"Dovremmo addentrarci però, non troveremo nulla in nessuna di queste fabbriche abbandonate qui intorno, ho bisogno di un terminale attivo ed operativo... pensi che sia sicuro proseguire?", chiese infine.  
"Se hai già un'idea piuttosto precisa di dove dovremmo dirigerci, direi che la notte è abbastanza sicura per muoversi.", le confermò l'ibrido.  
"Allora dammi qualche minuto, farò una ricerca sul mio database.", le comunicò.  
Ripley le sorrise, riconoscente dell'avvertimento, e la osservò alienarsi.

* * *

Ostacolate dalle molte macerie che ostruivano la maggior parte delle strade nella zona in cui erano, fu necessaria quasi l'intera notte, prima di arrivare a destinazione, decisero quindi di trovare un rifugio dove nascondersi per le ore di luce.  
Ripley era riuscita anche a catturare una piccola preda, Call le aveva detto che si trattava di uno scoiattolo.  
Poco dopo erano passate davanti ad un locale chiuso che doveva essere stato un night club. I neon erano spenti, le vetrine impolverate e protette da inferriate, Call l'aveva trascinata via, ma lei era riuscita comunque a vedere le sagome e i morbidi lineamenti delle ragazze abbandonate in vetrina.  
Mentre era intenta a spellare e togliere le interiora alla loro cena, percepiva il disagio della compagna.  
Erano salite all'ultimo piano di un vecchio palazzo disabitato, a meno di un chilometro dal loro obiettivo, azzardandosi ad accendere un piccolo fuoco per cuocere la carne.

Con la schiena addossata ai piedi di un malconcio divano, Call la osservava in silenzio girare e rigirare sulla brace il lungo ferro su cui aveva infilzato il piccolo animale. Quando finalmente decise che era pronto, la donna lo porse alla giovane, che la guardò sorpresa. "Oh no, posso andare avanti ancora qualche giorno, e poi è minuscolo, grazie.", rifiutò.  
"Call... mangia con me... avanti.", la incoraggiò sorridendole.  
"Ok... suppongo che insistere sia fuori questione.", si arrese con imbarazzo staccandone un pezzo.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', pulendosi le mani con uno straccio inumidito, ma Ellen non era disposta a fingere di non essersi accorta di nulla.  
"Petite Pleasure Slave.", esordì facendo attenzione alla sua reazione. L'androide evitò il suo sguardo, ignorandola. La donna si sporse nella sua direzione, "Call...", la chiamò dolcemente.  
"Che c'è?", le rispose spazientita voltandosi finalmente verso di lei. La donna si ritrasse un poco, per concederle spazio, ma non lasciò perdere. In silenzio, attese paziente.  
"Ok... ero una di loro, in una colonia su un satellite di Plutone, contenta!?", confessò seccata.  
' _Certo che no!_ ', avrebbe voluto risponderle, "Se mi è concesso, il taglio sbarazzino ti dona molto di più.", scherzò arruffandole i capelli.  
Call si ritrasse istintivamente e Ripley ritirò subito la mano, "Non ti piace proprio essere toccata, a meno che non sia strettamente necessario, eh?", le chiese dolcemente, non aspettandosi una risposta che era ovvia di per sé.  
"È comprensibile...", continuò, "...ma prova a pensare che ormai, quel periodo è passato...", cercò di consolarla. - _a parole faccio proprio pena!_ \- giudicò tra sé.  
"Già... fosse semplice... se ti dicessi la stessa cosa riguardo agli xenomorfi, ti sentiresti meglio?", le chiese la giovane.  
"No...", ammise volgendo l'attenzione alla brace che pian piano si stava raffreddando di fronte a loro, "...certo che no... suppongo che il tempo aiuti... e per quella storia, c'è poco da fare, ma riguardo a questo, qualcosa possiamo fare...", aggiunse alzandosi.

Lanciò un'occhiata a Call, soddisfatta di aver catturato la sua curiosità. Andò a piazzarsi al centro della stanza e la invitò ad avvicinarsi con un cenno della mano.  
"Che vuoi fare?", chiese perplessa la ragazza. Non accennando minimamente a voler accettare l'invito dell'amica.  
"Beh, di certo, non ho intenzione di mangiarti!", scherzò alzando gli occhi al cielo, "Avanti... non ho tutto il giorno!", corrugò la fronte e si corresse, "Beh a dire la verità, ho proprio tutto il giorno...", seguitò a scherzare sorridendo. "...coraggio... sono soltanto io... vieni qui... per favore?", provò vedendo allargarsi un sorriso timido sul volto della ragazza.

Call capì che la donna non si sarebbe arresa, e con un sospiro si mise in piedi e si avvicinò, osservandola allargare le braccia per accoglierla.  
"Credo si chiami 'terapia d'urto'...", la informò, aspettando immobile. "...fidati di me...", le chiese, quando finalmente Call, con aria imbarazzata, fu ad un passo da lei. Senza attendere oltre, si avvicinò e cinse la piccola ragazza tra le sue braccia.  
Ci volle un po', prima che la sentisse rilassarsi, ma poi accadde, allora la strinse appena, facendosi intenerire dal contatto col suo corpo minuto, e quando finalmente sentì le sue braccia circondarle i fianchi e allacciarlesi dietro la schiena, la strinse ancora di più a sé, dondolandola teneramente.  
Si ritrovò a pensare a quanto sembrasse piccola, tra le sue braccia, a quanto la facesse sentire piena di vita, quel contatto quasi assoluto, a quanto si sentisse in comunione con lei.  
Call si lasciò cullare abbandonandosi alla nuova sensazione di sentirsi protetta e per un attimo desiderò che rimanessero così per sempre, ma dopo qualche tempo, Ripley l'allontanò delicatamente, posandole le mani sulle spalle.

"Adesso non voglio che tu mi dica com'è stato...", le disse guardandola negli occhi, "...mi basta che tu te ne ricordi...", aggiunse posandole dolcemente un bacio sulla fronte, "...sarà meglio riposare qualche ora...", concluse avvicinandosi al divano.  
Ne estrasse le morbide sedute e gli schienali e li posizionò a terra, così da preparare un giaciglio che fosse abbastanza largo per entrambe, vi si stese da un lato, e senza attendere la giovane, si coprì col sacco a pelo e chiuse gli occhi. Poco dopo averla sentita sdraiarsi al suo fianco, si addormentò con una vaga sensazione di serenità.

* * *

Call si svegliò di soprassalto con la convinzione di aver captato un rumore, tese l'orecchio, invano. Accanto a sé, Ripley dormiva rannicchiata, con la testa a contatto con la sua spalla, lunghi ciuffi bruni le nascondevano i marcati lineamenti del viso. Si accorse di non provare l'impulso di allontanarsi e di avere il desiderio opposto, di avvicinarlesi ancora di più.  
D'un tratto lo sentì di nuovo, proveniva da fuori, e sembrava più vicino. Si alzò silenziosamente, per non disturbare la compagna, ma lei già si stava muovendo.

Raggiunse cautamente la finestra e dopo poco percepì la sua mano sulla spalla.  
"Che succede, Call?", le domandò avvicinandosi ulteriormente. In quel momento la strada sottostante, ormai in penombra, si illuminò. Istintivamente si tirò indietro, portandosi appresso anche la giovane.  
"Sembrano veicoli militari.", disse aguzzando la vista. Il convoglio si muoveva verso il centro della città, avanzando lentamente, per manovrare evitando i mucchi di detriti. Un particolare veicolo catturò l'attenzione delle due. Era un grosso TIR completamente bianco, senza contrassegni.  
"Quello non ha l'aria di essere un mezzo militare.", osservò Call in un bisbiglio.  
"Decisamente no.", le confermò la donna nel tentativo di non esporsi troppo dalla finestra.  
"Credi che ci stiano cercando?", chiese con apprensione. "No... non credo... in quel caso si sarebbero separati... e quel bestione laggiù...", le rispose, incapace di finire la frase, indicando con un gesto del volto il candido mezzo pesante.

"Forse dovremmo allontanarci... dirigerci verso il bosco... se partiamo adesso e manteniamo un buon ritmo potremmo arrivarci a metà di domani mattina.", propose. Ripley la prese per le spalle costringendola a voltarsi.  
"Call, abbiamo bisogno di quelle cartografie, se vogliamo far perdere le nostre tracce... magari potremmo anche scoprire se hanno sospetti sulla nostra posizione."

* * *

Man mano che si avvicinavano al centro, le condizioni delle strade e delle costruzioni miglioravano, segno che non erano state abbandonate come la periferia. A notte oramai inoltrata raggiunsero la zona dove Call era sicura di trovare più di un terminale a cui potersi collegare.  
Era un piccolo quartiere finanziario, e i palazzi degli uffici, chiusi durante la notte, erano sorvegliati da poche guardie che si muovevano continuamente per la ronda.

Dopo aver osservato i loro movimenti da un angolo buio della strada, colsero il momento giusto per sgattaiolare oltre il percorso pattugliato.  
Preferirono salire qualche piano per potersi muovere senza il pensiero di qualche sorvegliante che decidesse improvvisamente di aver bisogno di svuotare la vescica nei bagni al piano terra.  
Provarono diverse porte chiuse a chiave, prima di trovarne una che non fosse bloccata. L'ufficio era piccolo e ordinato, un proiettore olografico sulla scrivania lucida, emanava il logo sbiadito della Wal-Mart, Ripley rammentò ciò che pochi giorni prima le aveva riferito Wren, Wal-Mart aveva acquistato secoli prima la Weyland-Yutani.

Call si collegò alla rete raccomandando all'amica di non interromperla durante il processo, in quanto doveva anche preoccuparsi di cancellare le proprie tracce man mano che si addentrava all'interno del sistema, così occupò una delle sedie vicine alla scrivania ed aspettò paziente, affascinata dai quasi impercettibili movimenti oculari della ragazza.

Balzò involontariamente sulla sua seduta quando, pochi minuti più tardi, la giovane annaspò, fu tentata di chiederle cosa stesse succedendo, ma si ricordò del suo ammonimento e rimase in silenzio, la sua espressione era cambiata, i suoi movimenti oculari si erano fatti più frenetici, la bocca congelata in una manifestazione di stupore assoluto.  
Lentamente si alzò, rimettendosi lo zaino sulle spalle e sollevando da terra la sacca di Call, pronta alla fuga. Non ci furono sorprese quando improvvisamente la vide strapparsi il cavo ottico dal braccio.

"Dobbiamo andarcene! Subito!", esclamò allarmata l'androide, guardandola con urgenza.  
"Lo so! Ci hanno trovate!", le confermò aiutandola a sistemarsi il carico sulla schiena. Non c'era tempo per le spiegazioni, era chiaro che dovevano averle individuate e dovessero allontanarsi da lì nel più breve tempo possibile.  
"Non ci hanno trovate, ma dobbiamo andarcene, ti spiegherò tutto dopo!", precisò la compagna.


	4. Nessun'altra scelta

"Ho recuperato le trasmissioni militari a seguito dello schianto dell'Auriga, sanno che non eri a bordo della nave quanto è precipitata in sud Africa! Sanno che sei qui intorno! Ti stanno cercando, Ripley!", Call cercava di riordinare la moltitudine di informazioni che aveva acquisito dal sistema, ma le era difficile esporgliele in maniera chiara.  
"Hanno collegato l'atterraggio della Betty a quello che è successo alla nave, era prevedibile...", ragionò l'ibrido, mantenendo la calma.

La ragazza l'aveva guidata in un altro quartiere semidistrutto, il sole stava sorgendo e loro erano impossibilitate ad allontanarsi ulteriormente. Così avevano trovato rifugio in uno stabile a due piani talmente spoglio che era impossibile definire a cosa fosse servito in precedenza.

"No, no... non è solo questo, Ripley...", cercò di spiegare la giovane sentendo lacrime artificiali salirle agli occhi, "Ti hanno impiantato un chip dormiente! Quando lo attiveranno, ti localizzeranno con un'approssimazione di pochi metri!"  
"Allora dobbiamo toglierlo!", la interruppe decisa l'altra armandosi di coltello.  
"Hai idea di dove sia?", le chiese afferrandola per le spalle nel tentativo di farle riprendere il controllo, "Call!", la scosse leggermente.  
"Non è così semplice, Ripley! Non te lo hanno iniettato sottopelle, per via dell'acidità del tuo sangue.", spiegò ancora agitata. "Dove, Call?", pressò la donna.  
"C'è dell'altro, Ripley!", cercò di guadagnare tempo l'altra.  
"Dopo! Adesso pensiamo a liberarci di questo cazzo di chip! Avanti Call!", la ragazza le prese la mano sinistra tra le sue.  
"Il rapporto che ho intercettato parlava della prima falange del quinto dito... direttamente dentro l'osso...", la informò con voce piatta.  
"Ma che idioti! Avrebbero dovuto impiantarmelo nell'osso del bacino per essere sicuri che non me lo sarei tolto!", esclamò quasi divertita. Frugò nello zaino alla ricerca di qualcosa che più volte le era capitato tra le mani quando cercava altro.

La vide estrarre il piccolo bruciatore a gas che le aveva personalmente caricato nel bagaglio, con la vista ancora annebbiata dallo shock la osservò accenderlo e posarvi sopra la lama del proprio coltello, poi recuperò due blocchi di cemento poco lontano e li posò a terra, vicino al coltello ormai quasi incandescente. Con un secondo coltello e degli stracci in mano la invitò a raggiungerla, ma lei era come bloccata.

Le si avvicinò con più calma, prendendole dolcemente il viso tra le mani.  
"Annalee... ho bisogno di te... non posso farlo da sola... avanti... puoi farcela...", la incoraggiò con pazienza, meravigliandosi della sua sensibilità, nonostante in quel momento fosse loro di ostacolo.  
"È solo un dito... ricrescerà!", scherzò, sollevata nel vedere la giovane scoppiare a ridere mentre le lacrime le rotolavano giù dalle guance.

Le circondò le spalle con un braccio e la guidò attraverso la stanza, vicino agli attrezzi pronti per l'improvvisata operazione. Si inginocchiò invitandola a fare altrettanto, le mise il più piccolo del blocchi di cemento tra le mani e poggiò la mano sinistra sull'altro, poi la lama del coltello finì alla base del suo mignolo.  
"Coraggio, tesoro... sai cosa devi fare.", la spronò con tono deciso.

La osservò calare il pesante masso sulla lama del coltello e immediatamente il dolore si arrampicò su per il braccio. Strinse i denti mentre un conato acido le saliva su per la gola.  
Un'altra frustata le salì fino alla spalla, accompagnata dall'odore acre di carne bruciata, quando l'amica le premette di piatto il coltello incandescente sul moncherino, per cauterizzare la ferita.  
Cosciente del fatto che non potevano permettersi di fare rumore, continuò a respirare pesantemente e a cacciare indietro la nausea. Aprì gli occhi, preoccupata per Call, che tirava su col naso, e si accorse che le stava fasciando la mano con cautela.

L'aiutò a riposare la schiena alla parete, riprendendo pian piano controllo di sé, ispirata dalla donna che adesso le sedeva accanto con la faccia sofferente. Si allungò per agguantare i loro bagagli e l'aiutò a bere un sorso d'acqua, inumidì un panno e le tamponò il viso imperlato di sudore.

"Grazie.", la sentì sussurrare. Un sorriso lievemente sonnolento le arricciava gli angoli delle labbra.  
"Sono stata un disastro!", confessò con un moto di vergogna abbassando lo sguardo.  
"No... non è vero.", replicò la donna asciugandole il volto col dorso della mano sana. Incoraggiata nel vederla chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi al contatto, usò il palmo per intensificare e prolungare il momento di intimità.  
"Non ce l'avrei fatta senza di te.", ammise, se la trascinò vicino tenendola stretta.  
"Adesso dimmi tutto quello che c'è da sapere.", la incoraggiò osservando distrattamente il dito amputato ancora abbandonato sul blocco di cemento. Il sangue intorno ribolliva lievemente e lei era sicura che se ci fosse stato abbastanza silenzio, lo avrebbe persino sentito sfrigolare.

"Quel chip avrebbe permesso di localizzarti una volta che fossero stati pronti, ti avrebbero convinta a seguirli, vogliono il tuo DNA, perché i campioni di sangue da Fiorina-161 sono andati perduti con l'Auriga.", esordì Call.  
"Una volta che fossero stati pronti per cosa? E come sei sicura che non lo avessero già attivato? E come pensano di convincermi ad arrendermi? Non capisco!", la interruppe l'ibrido.  
"Quel convoglio che abbiamo visto ieri... Hanno Rebecca, Ripley!", spiegò con enfasi.  
"Chi?", chiese con noncuranza.  
"Rebecca Jorden.", specificò Call, osservandola scuotere il capo, "Ripley... la bambina che hai salvato più di trecento anni fa dalla colonia Hadley's Hope, su LV-426... avevano recuperato anche i suoi campioni, nonostante fossero inutili per clonare gli xenomorfi.", la osservò corrugare la fronte nel tentativo di mettere insieme tutti i pezzi.

"Quando hanno scoperto che non eri a bordo dell'Auriga, hanno iniziato il suo processo di clonazione, credono di poterla usare per arrivare a te, poi quando hanno scoperto dell'atterraggio della Betty, si sono fatti strada fino a qui... hanno la certezza che tu sia in zona perché anche se il chip non è attivo trasmette comunque un segnale. Anche se molto debole e impreciso, ma una volta attivato, il segnale sarebbe stato molto più forte e ti avrebbero trovata in breve tempo, ma siccome in modalità attiva si deteriora molto più velocemente, avrebbero aspettato che il processo di clonazione di Rebecca fosse completato."  
"Beh hanno sbagliato tutto! Devono aver confuso i campioni, perché quella bambina non si chiamava Rebecca... insomma... sono sicura che non era il suo nome... anche se non ricordo quale fosse... e poi era già morta quando ci schiantammo su Fiorina... era affogata nel tubo criogeno... giusto?", chiese conferma con espressione smarrita.  
"Così risulta dal rapporto del Dottor Clemens, il medico della colonia carceraria sul pianeta... ma se non sono i suoi campioni, di chi sono? Pensaci Ripley... deve essere lei!", insisté l'androide.  
"No... no, non può essere lei... Rebecca Jorden... ti dico che non mi dice nulla.", confermò alzandosi, si diresse nel punto dove poco prima si era amputata il dito e lo prese tra il pollice e l'indice, osservandolo. "Danneggiato o no, dobbiamo liberarci di questo, prima di tutto.", osservò.

Prese il kit da pesca ed estrasse un galleggiante e il rocchetto di lenza.  
"Anche se per scopi poco ortodossi, questo kit si è rivelato veramente utile, fino ad ora!", scherzò fissando il moncone al fuso colorato. "Funziona la rete fognaria?", domandò mentre annodava il filo trasparente.  
"La rete fognaria funziona ancora.", confermò l'androide andandole vicina.  
"Allora impazziranno per un po', prima di capire che li abbiamo presi per il culo, e noi saremo già lontane!", concluse allontanandosi, alla ricerca di un servizio igienico.

Call la seguì, non era disposta a lasciar perdere.  
"Ripley, non possiamo lasciarla lì!"  
Meravigliandosi che fosse ancora perfettamente funzionante, la donna gettò il galleggiante col moncone nel cesso e tirò lo scarico, osservandolo scomparire.

"Call, qualunque cosa sia, quella Rebecca non è la bambina che ho salvato su quel pianeta, quella bambina è morta più di trecento anni fa!", si oppose.  
"Anche tu, Ripley!", le disse l'androide guardandola negli occhi con aria severa, ma comprensiva, la trattenne per le spalle quando cercò di divincolarsi.  
"È la tua bambina, Ripley... non importa se non ricordi come si chiama, non importa se trecento anni fa è morta annegata. Non possiamo abbandonarla... dobbiamo andare a riprendercela.", capì di averla convinta quando le vide gli occhi colmarsi di lacrime. "E poi siamo in vantaggio!", aggiunse per incoraggiarla, "Loro non sanno di me!"

* * *

"Ci possiamo fidare?", domandò l'ibrido dopo aver ascoltato il racconto della compagna.  
"Il motivo per cui non li ho informati di essere in compagnia è proprio questo, dal messaggio criptato direi di si, ma per sicurezza andrò avanti da sola..."  
"Scordatelo!", la interruppe la donna. "Call! Non ho intenzione di spedirti là sotto da sola! Se decidiamo di proseguire su questa strada, proseguiremo insieme.", si impose.  
"Non abbiamo scelta, Ripley, abbiamo bisogno del loro aiuto per riprenderci Rebecca... dobbiamo fidarci...", le confermò arrendendosi al fatto che non sarebbe riuscita a convincerla a restare indietro.  
"È la tua gente, mi fido, se tu ti fidi.", la rassicurò infine.

* * *

"Coraggio... fammi vedere.", la invitò l'androide prendendole delicatamente la mano sinistra. Tolse la fasciatura con molta attenzione e controllò la ferita, la cicatrice si stava rimarginando molto in fretta, calcolando che erano passate soltanto poche ore dall'amputazione.  
"Quanto fa male da uno a dieci?", chiese.  
"Uhm... direi tre... il dolore sta diminuendo progressivamente... però... mi prude il dito!", la informò la donna scoppiando in una mesta risata.  
"Maledetta Sindrome dell'Arto Fantasma, eh?", scherzò Call ricambiando il sorriso e accarezzandole il dorso della mano ferita col pollice.


	5. La Cerchia

Al calar della notte, abbandonarono il loro rifugio improvvisato e si avventurarono per le strade della città fino a raggiungere l'ingresso alla vecchia rete metropolitana, menzionato nel messaggio che Call aveva captato nella rete, prima di venire travolta dalle informazioni riguardanti l'Auriga e i programmi della milizia per catturare l'ibrido.

Il messaggio, criptato con un algoritmo proprio degli Auton, invitava tutte le persone artificiali in difficoltà a raggiungere la comunità sotterranea nella quale avrebbero trovato protezione, ed in cui avrebbero potuto prender parte ad un progetto globale per la rinascita del Pianeta Terra.  
Call aveva risposto informandoli che era in zona, che aveva intenzione di allontanarsi, ma che non escludeva ulteriori contatti nell'immediato futuro.

Scesero di due livelli sottoterra e si avventurarono nelle gallerie fino al punto indicato nella comunicazione, qui si fermarono ed attesero di essere localizzate dai guardiani che pattugliavano la zona.  
Dopo pochi minuti udirono i passi di più persone avvicinarsi, si misero al centro della galleria, bene in vista, per dimostrare le loro buone intenzioni.  
Tre androidi maschi si fermarono all'unisono a dieci metri di distanza, e puntarono potenti torce nella loro direzione.

"Annalee Call, ti stavamo aspettando.", esordì in tono neutro uno di loro, "Chi è la tua amica?", domandò inclinando la testa da un lato, "Ellen Ripley! Abbiamo saputo di te, siamo lieti che tu sia sopravvissuta e di averti tra noi.", continuò prima di dare il tempo a Call di ribattere.  
"Io sono Peter, loro sono Michael e Judas, siete le benvenute tra noi.", continuò in tono affabile.  
I tre si avvicinarono in modo amichevole, Call percepì l'irrigidimento della compagna e le sfiorò un braccio per tranquillizzarla. La udì respirare pesantemente e le lanciò un'occhiata confortante.

* * *

"Abbiamo notato un certo movimento nelle zone del centro, sì, siamo stati subito avvertiti dalle nostre sentinelle e ci siamo intrufolati nella rete, sapevamo che avreste avuto bisogno del nostro appoggio, e siamo pronti ad offrirvelo. Prima che il processo sia completato ci vorranno ancora due giorni, giusto, Annalee?", chiese conferma Peter, offrendo una tazza di thè bollente all'ibrido.  
Guardandosi intorno, le due donne ammiravano il lavoro fatto dalla comunità per rendere più accogliente l'intricato insieme di cunicoli e stanze dai soffitti altissimi, che una volta non erano altro che la rete di trasporti sotterranea che metteva in comunicazione le varie zone della metropoli.  
"Dovete sapere...", s'intromise Judas sporgendosi verso di loro, "... che dopo il Ritiro del Prodotto, noi superstiti ci siamo riuniti prima in piccoli gruppi, ma col tempo abbiamo sviluppato una rete tutta nostra per le comunicazioni da comunità a comunità, ed abbiamo celle attive fin oltre il Sistema Solare, operiamo nell'ombra perché ciò che ci interessa non è il potere sulle specie biologiche intelligenti.", spiegò in tono calmo.  
"Purtroppo ci siamo resi conto che operare sulle grandi masse per migliorarne le condizioni di vita non dà i risultati sperati, le specie biologiche sono troppo imprevedibili, le grandi masse troppo poco omogenee, così ci dedichiamo ad accogliere ed aiutare solo chi ha veramente bisogno e vuole essere aiutato.", continuò, alternando lo sguardo tra le due ospiti.

"Possiamo offrirti un nuovo collegamento wireless, completamente occultato al di fuori della Cerchia Auton, avrai accesso ad ogni database presente nel nostro Sistema e accesso criptato all'esterno, puoi considerarlo una specie di aggiornamento, e ti sarà utile, non solo per questa missione di salvataggio.", proseguì Michael, rivolgendosi alla sua simile.  
"E la Cerchia Auton non è l'unica tecnologia che abbiamo sviluppato, se resterete con noi abbastanza a lungo, vedrete cose che vi sembreranno impossibili, in realtà sono solo frutto di un complesso lavoro di reverse engeneering compiuto su artefatti appartenenti ad una moltitudine di civiltà aliene.", concluse l'androide mostrandosi orgoglioso.

* * *

"Non mi piace l'idea di lasciarti andare da sola, Call.", ammise la donna tamponandosi i capelli bagnati con un morbido telo spugnoso.  
"Il punto è questo, Ripley, la tua faccia l'avrà imparata a memoria anche l'ultimo degli addetti alle pulizie, appena uscirai di qui ti avranno in pugno. E io non lascerò in mano ad estranei la sorte di quella bambina, ergo, ci andrò io. Fine della discussione... ok?", s'impuntò guardandola con fare deciso.  
La donna sospirò e alzò le braccia in segno di resa, allontanandosi da lei.  
Con l'amaro in bocca, Call si chiuse in bagno e si spogliò completamente, dopo aver aperto il getto della doccia.  
Era comprensibile che l'amica volesse essere parte attiva dell'operazione, ma era troppo rischioso per lei esporsi.  
Gli altri Auton sarebbero stati pronti ad intervenire, in caso di complicazioni, ma dopo una lunga discussione, tutti convennero che l'elemento sorpresa dava loro la possibilità di agire praticamente indisturbati, sottraendo la piccola da sotto il loro naso e senza che si rendessero conto di ciò che era accaduto, se non quando sarebbe stato oramai troppo tardi.  
Il modulo wireless che si era già fatta impiantare le permetteva di sorvegliare e dirigere in maniera silente tutte le operazioni che il gruppo di tecnici, messi a disposizione da Peter, stava effettuando per spianarle la strada direttamente nel cuore dell'esperimento scientifico volto alla cattura di Ripley.

La cabina che era stata loro assegnata aveva un ché di familiare, osservò Ellen, guardandosi intorno, benché i suoi ricordi non fossero mai stati chiarissimi, aveva la sensazione che fosse molto simile all'alloggio dove aveva vissuto gli ultimi mesi della sua vita precedente.  
Le uniche differenze erano un proiettore olografico non molto differente da quello trovato nell'ufficio della Wal-Mart poche notti prima, e la branda doppia a castello. Era incuriosita da quel dispositivo, ma per timore di danneggiarlo, si impose di non toccarlo.

Dovette incurvarsi in avanti con la schiena per non urtare il telaio della branda superiore, quando di sdraiò, incrociò le braccia sotto la testa, e immediatamente una smorfia di dolore le si dipinse sul volto, la pressione esercitata sulla mano ferita le ricordò che ancora non era guarita del tutto.  
Spostò il braccio corrispondente sull'addome e si lasciò ipnotizzare dalla trama del tessuto che ricopriva il materasso a poche decine di centimetri dalla sua faccia.

Provata dalla tensione degli ultimi giorni, si stava assopendo quando udì Call uscire dal bagno.  
La ragazza ridusse le luci al minimo accedendo alla sub-routine del suo nuovo modulo wireless e andò a sederlesi accanto, sul bordo della branda, si voltò verso di lei, guardandola dall'alto in basso.

"Bel trucchetto!", commentò la donna arricciando gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso.  
"Senti Ripley...", esordì la giovane, "...comprendo la tua preoccupazione, mi sono fatta prendere dal panico più di una volta, e hai paura che possa mandare tutto a monte, ma ti...", "Ma che stai dicendo?", la interruppe l'altra sollevandosi sui gomiti.  
"Call, io sono preoccupata per te! Non perché ho paura che mandi a puttane la missione! Non capisci che è questa tua sensibilità a renderti così speciale?", continuò.  
\- _Così, dolce, così appassionata ed empatica, eppure così poco cosciente del fatto che è proprio questo a renderla tanto speciale, non si rende conto delle emozioni che mi fa provare?_ \- si sorprese a pensare.  
Avrebbe solo voluto stringerla a sé e dimostrarle a gesti quanto l'apprezzasse per tutto ciò che era. Ma aveva il timore di oltrepassare un confine che non spettava a lei superare, per rispetto del suo delicato passato.  
Le prese una mano con dolcezza, "Sei la persona più sensibile che io abbia mai conosciuto... la più speciale..."  
"Non sono veramente una persona, Ripley!", la interruppe l'androide.  
\- _E così dannatamente testarda!_ \- L'ibrido le strinse la mano con decisione e caricando tutto il peso sul fianco e sul gomito destro le si avvicinò ulteriormente.

"Tu sei la persona più sensibile e speciale che io abbia mai consciuto in vita mia...", ribadì sorridendole, "... e lo so che cosa stai per dire, riguardo alla mia vita, ma ti assicuro che se avessi conosciuto una persona come te, anche trecento anni fa, me ne sarei ricordata.", si portò la mano che stringeva alle labbra e le lasciò un leggero bacio sul dorso.  
"Beh... Se sono tanto speciale...", rispose in tono leggermente imbarazzato, lanciando un'occhiata al telaio ad almeno dieci centimetri dalla sua testa, "... avresti almeno potuto lasciarmi il letto di sotto!", Ripley scoppiò a ridere.  
"Scema!", esclamò guardandola alzarsi ed arrampicarsi sul materasso sopra di lei, le diede un buffetto sulla gamba prima che questa scomparisse dalla sua visuale.  
Scivolò sotto il lenzuolo e sospirò, sollevata dall'atmosfera più rilassata che insieme avevano creato.

"È stato... intenso... e bellissimo.", le confessò dopo un po' la ragazza.  
"Uhm?", chiese perplessa Ripley aprendo un occhio. La senti muoversi e il suo volto fece capolino oltre il materasso. "Quando mi hai abbracciata...", le ricordò. "Mi sono sentita... in pace... protetta... a casa.", confessò.  
\- _E allora, vieni a casa_ \- pensò, e senza dire una parola, allungò il braccio verso di lei, Call le prese la mano e si lasciò trascinare, scivolò giù dalla sua branda e le si stese accanto, nascondendosi dentro il suo abbraccio, le si strinse addosso il più possibile e lasciò che le sue mani scivolassero sotto la sua maglia, tastando a piene mani la sua pelle, finché non fu più capace di distinguere i confini del suo corpo da quello della donna.  
Ripley lasciò che il suo cuore in parte alieno perdesse più di un battito e la strinse come se volesse trattenerla per sempre, respirando il profumo delicato della sua pelle e godendo della lieve carezza dei suoi capelli setosi sul mento e sul collo.  
"Non mi fai sentire umana, tu.", le sussurrò sfiorandole il collo con le labbra. Nell'istante in cui percepì il cambiamento nella trama della sua morbida pelle, la donna si scostò un poco, per poterla guardare negli occhi con aria interrogativa, quasi divertita.  
Sorrise di rimando, sollevando una mano per allontanarle un ciuffo riccio dal viso ed accarezzarle lo zigomo marcato, "Tu mi fai dimenticare di non esserlo."

* * *

"Avremmo dovuto riposare di più, stanotte...", ammise la donna accarezzandole la schiena nuda con la punta delle lunghe dita.  
"Potrai riposare quanto vuoi per i prossimi giorni...", la rassicurò la ragazza lasciandole una scia di leggeri baci sul collo.  
"Io sono perfettamente in grado di assolvere alle mie funzioni... ora sta' zitta e stringimi ancora per un po', prima che vengano a tirarci giù dal letto...", ordinò intrecciando le sue gambe con quelle della compagna.

In quell'istante, qualcuno bussò delicatamente alla porta, "Call? Ripley? Ci siamo quasi, vi aspettiamo per gli ultimi dettagli.", informò una voce femminile da fuori.  
"Fai finta di non aver sentito.", suggerì la giovane. La donna rise di gusto. "Call!", l'ammonì.  
"Ok, ok... scherzavo!", replicò l'altra, fingendosi seccata. "Tra qualche minuto arriviamo!", informò alzando la voce in direzione della porta, poi si voltò ancora verso la donna, la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra e la guardò adorante per un attimo. "Sei bellissima.", le disse con trasporto.  
Incapace di resistere, le depositò un altro bacio sul mento e si alzò, recuperando la sua biancheria gettata alla rinfusa sul pavimento.  
"Vuoi lavarti prima tu?", domandò Ripley con spirito efficiente.  
"Scordatelo! Ho intenzione di tenermi il tuo odore addosso ancora per un po'...", le disse strizzandole l'occhio.

* * *

Il logo della Genetic Dynamics, la società che si era occupata degli esperimenti sull'Auriga e che era impegnata nel 'coltivare' la piccola Rebecca Jorden, spiccava in blu elettrico sopra il pesante camice bianco che le avevano fatto indossare.  
Il badge di riconoscimento la identificava come ' _Dottoressa_ _Claudine Picard, psicogenetista_ '.  
Judas, che l'avrebbe accompagnata con un mezzo adeguato alla loro copertura, la stava aspettando alla fine del tunnel, pronto a salire in superficie, con il nullaosta delle sentinelle in strada.  
Michael e Peter le assicurarono che sarebbero sempre rimasti in contatto criptato, e dopo averla salutata, sollecitarono Ripley a rientrare con loro.

"Ci date solo un minuto, per favore?", chiese in tono gentile ai tre androidi.  
"Oh, ma certo...", rispose lievemente imbarazzato Peter, facendo cenno ai compari di allontanarsi.  
Si strinsero forte, Ripley le baciò le tempie più volte, incapace di lasciarla andare. "Non posso non essere preoccupata per te, lo capisci, vero?", le chiese sottovoce.  
Call rispose stringendola più forte. La donna le prese il viso tra le mani riposando la fronte sulla sua. "Vero?", chiese conferma.  
"Certo... se fossi tu al mio posto mi sentirei allo stesso modo.", le confessò posando delicatamente le labbra sulle sue. "Sto andando a riprendere la tua bambina, pensa a questo, ok?", la rassicurò con dolcezza. "La nostra bambina.", precisò l'ibrido baciandola un'ultima volta.


	6. High tech

"Buon lavoro, Dottoressa Picard!", la salutò in tono professionale Judas, dopo aver depositato la pesante valigia con le ruote, proprio di fronte alle guardie alla sbarra d'ingresso del complesso scientifico.  
Call estrasse le sue credenziali dal taschino del camice e le porse ad una delle due guardie di pattuglia.  
"Dottoressa Picard, il Signor Delacroix mi ha incaricata di occuparmi del soggetto in maturazione.", si presentò con disinvoltura.  
"Benvenuta, Dottoressa, la stavamo aspettando.", le rispose con efficienza l'uomo in tenuta mimetica, restituendole la tessera identificativa.  
"Dobbiamo chiederle di aprire il suo bagaglio.", la informò l'altra sentinella.  
Call si aspettava una tale richiesta e, preparata, aprì la pesante valigia senza battere ciglio. Il militare allungò una mano per toccare uno degli oggetti stipati all'interno.  
"La pregherei di non farlo...", l'avvertì in tono piatto, "...sono strumenti piuttosto delicati, già tarati e sterilizzati... lei certamente comprende... non sono qui per perdere tempo.", si giustificò.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide l'uomo desistere, borbottando una frase di scuse. Se solo avesse sfiorato il contenuto, l'intero piano sarebbe saltato e lei probabilmente si sarebbe trovata in estremo pericolo.

* * *

Con le braccia incrociate ed un atteggiamento severo, Call se ne stava in piedi nel laboratorio, ad osservare la piccola bambina ancora all'interno della capsula di maturazione in cristallo trasparente.  
"Credevo che il soggetto dovesse già essere pronto, come mai questo ritardo, Dottor Miles?", interrogò in tono esigente.  
"Purtroppo un effetto inaspettato della purificazione...", si giustificò l'uomo, visibilmente in soggezione in presenza del superiore.  
"...vede... come certamente saprà, il campione di sangue prelevato su Fiorina-161, durante l'autopsia del soggetto, era già in fase di deterioramento, è stato necessario sottoporlo a necro-dialisi, questo ha comportato la perdita irrimediabile di alcuni biocomponenti che ne rallentano la crescita. In pratica, il soggetto invecchierà molto più lentamente di un comune essere umano...", spiegò con tono professionale, "...naturalmente, non abbiamo bisogno di tenerlo in vita oltre lo stretto necessario.", precisò infine.

Call serrò la mascella al pensiero della fine che avrebbe fatto Rebecca, una volta che avessero avuto in mano Ripley. Si costrinse invece a pensare al lato positivo di tutta la situazione, si sarebbe portata via Rebecca, lei e Ripley l'avrebbero cresciuta insieme, lei non sarebbe invecchiata, e anche se non per sempre, Ripley e Rebecca sarebbero rimaste con lei molto più a lungo di quanto avrebbe sperato.  
"Bene, da questo momento passerà tutto sotto la mia supervisione, quando il soggetto sarà pronto, sapete dove trovarmi, nessuno tranne me ha l'autorizzazione di avvicinarsi. Il Signor Delacroix è stato molto preciso in merito.", ordinò.  
"Certamente, Dottoressa.", le assicurò lo scienziato. Con un cenno del capo voltò le spalle all'uomo ed uscì dal laboratorio.

* * *

Ripley stava cercando di tenersi occupata sfogliando l'immenso archivio olografico contenuto nel proiettore della sua stanza. Aveva a disposizione centinaia di anni di programmi televisivi, musica, pubblicazioni scritte, archivi storici, yottadati e yottadati di informazioni compresse in un cubo di metallo satinato che stava tranquillamente nel palmo della mano di un bambino.  
Gesticolava sfiorando l'ologramma, aprendo archivi, spulciando files di ogni genere, senza mai soffermarsi se non per più di pochi secondi su nessuno di essi, in un perenne stato di agitazione e fermento.  
Si sentiva ridicola, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi, si arrese, sfiorando il pulsante di spegnimento del dispositivo, lo sollevò dalla superficie del tavolino e se lo rigirò tra le mani per esaminarlo meglio.

Sei facce, ognuna delle quali aveva una funzione ben precisa. La faccia in basso fungeva da base d'appoggio ed era rivestita da un sottilissimo strato di materiale antiscivolo, in quella in alto era alloggiato il piccolo proiettore olografico con sensori sensibili allo sfioramento dell'ologramma stesso, un'altra lente a infrarossi era posizionata sulla faccia anteriore e proiettava una tastiera virtuale sulla superficie d'appoggio, sulla faccia posteriore risiedeva invece il pulsante di accensione e spegnimento ed un ingresso universale per periferiche esterne, infine le facce laterali montavano due minuscoli ma potenti speaker.  
Trasalì, quando inaspettatamente qualcuno bussò energicamente alla porta. Posò il proiettore sul tavolo si precipitò ad aprire.

"Notizie di Call?", chiese impaziente dimenticandosi di salutare Peter che le sorrideva affabilmente oltre la soglia.  
La persona artificiale annuì con un movimento secco del viso, "Il piano sta andando come previsto, anche se ci ha informati che un piccolo ritardo nel processo di clonazione potrebbe far slittare l'operazione di recupero.", la informò in tono neutro, "Ma la bambina sta crescendo bene ed è sana.", precisò alzando le braccia, quando notò l'espressione dell'ibrido incupirsi.  
"Call sta bene?", gli chiese la donna in tono ansioso.  
"Call sta bene.", confermò annuendo di nuovo e mostrando un sorriso cordiale. I suoi occhi artificiali notarono il proiettore fuori posto.  
"Lo hai provato?", domandò curioso di conoscere le impressioni della sua interlocutrice.  
"Beh... davvero impressionante!", confermò lei.  
"Immagino che sia difficile per te, immaginare i progressi che la tecnologia ha fatto in questi trecento anni.", ragionò Peter, "È tuo.", aggiunse in tono ospitale subito dopo.  
Ripley rimase sorpresa, si limitò a ringraziarlo, mentre una parte di sé si chiedeva il perché di tanta cortesia.  
"C'è qualcos'altro che vorrei mostrarti, se vuoi seguirmi.", la invitò con un cenno ad accompagnarlo.

* * *

"Stiamo salendo in superficie.", la informò, "Ma non preoccuparti, la zona è più che sicura.", specificò.  
Ripley decise di stare al gioco, ma una parte di sé rimase preparata agli imprevisti.  
Emersero all'interno di un enorme hangar dalla struttura a nido d'ape, ricoperto di pannelli di colore bianco. Era completamente vuoto ed immacolato.

"Qui è dove teniamo i mezzi di trasporto per le escursioni all'esterno.", la sua voce continuò a rimbalzare sulle pareti per diversi secondi, prima di affievolirsi del tutto.  
"Ti starai chiedendo dove sono tutti i veicoli...", suppose in tono giocoso. Ripley era così confusa che non poté far altro che aspettare il seguito.  
"Perdonami.", si scusò alzando un dito ed allontanandosi.

Raggiunse un pannello a scomparsa verticale e lo sfiorò, esso scivolò all'interno della parete e mostrò una serie di piccoli gingilli della forma e della dimensione di un bottone, che pendevano ognuno da una cordicella finemente intrecciata. Ne scelse qualcuno e tornò al cospetto della donna.  
Ripley notò che più che bottoni sembravano pulsanti solitari, - radiocomandi forse? - si chiese.  
L'androide premette a turno i vari ciondoli.

Concentrata ad osservare cosa stesse facendo il suo ospite, non si accorse di ciò che stava accadendo all'interno dell'hangar, fin quando percepì uno sfarfallio con la coda dell'occhio, che la costrinse a voltarsi. Un'espressione di stupore assoluto le si dipinse sul volto, fece un passo indietro, colta di sorpresa.  
L'interno del capannone, fino a pochi istanti prima completamente vuoto, a parte le due figure umanoidi, si stava velocemente popolando di una moltitudine di veicoli di forme e dimensioni diversi, ma tutte di un colore metallico opaco.

"Tecnologia STEALTH di ultima generazione.", esordì Peter con orgoglio, "L'abbiamo acquisita dal popolo di Yautjia Prime, guerrieri formidabili, cacciano gli xenomorfi, a proposito...", proseguì.  
"Ci lavoriamo da anni, in gran segreto, non esiste nulla di simile sulla Terra.", precisò, "Questo intero hangar è fabbricato in modo che sia totalmente invisibile dall'esterno.", concluse divertito dal fatto di averla lasciata completamente senza parole.  
"I pannelli mimetizzanti, inoltre, hanno un formidabile potere di assorbimento dell'energia solare, sono totalmente autonomi. Il livello subatomico di questo materiale li rende quasi indistruttibili... come vedi, levitano sulle superfici solide e anche su quelle liquide, anche se si ha l'impressione di affondarci, ma ti assicuro che non è così. È a causa della resistenza dell'acqua.", seguitò nella sua presentazione, "Molti di questi modelli ci servono come trasporto merci, e laggiù abbiamo anche qualche mezzo interstellare, ma voglio mostrarti qualcosa in particolare.", le disse, invitandola a seguirlo.

"Questo è un Predator-6.75, ma non farti spaventare dal nome aggressivo, è un veicolo da crociera, pensato per grandi spostamenti e lunghi periodi, la nostra gente lo usa per spostarsi da una cella all'altra della Cerchia Auton. Ormai è più che collaudato, ne abbiamo centinaia.", la istruì appoggiandosi al mezzo. In realtà, Ripley notò che la sua mano fluttuava a pochi millimetri dalla superficie liscia, come se un cuscinetto d'aria la proteggesse dall'ambiente esterno.  
L'androide sfiorò il veicolo in un punto preciso, e una porzione della superficie scomparve. Fece cenno all'ibrido di entrare.

La donna mosse un passo incerto sulla superficie candida che ricopriva il pavimento e le pareti del mezzo. Le pareti tondeggianti interne rispettavano la forma esterna del veicolo, ricordava vagamente l'interno dei sommergibili della Seconda Guerra Mondiale che aveva visto sui manuali quando da giovane studiava ingegneria. Nonostante la sua altezza, però, l'ambiente non era così angusto quanto si sarebbe aspettata.  
Fece un giro completo su sé stessa, per capire la conformazione degli interni. Notò due poltrone dall'aspetto decisamente comodo sulla parte anteriore del mezzo, ed una specie di plancia di comando proprio davanti ad esse, un tavolo rettangolare spuntava dalla parete laterale, così come le sedute imbottite sui due lati opposti. Sulla parete di fronte vi era invece una specie di banco da lavoro, con alcuni piccoli strumenti che Ripley non fu in grado di identificare.  
Peter glie li illustrò, "Potrà sembrarti pazzesco, ma questo strumento lo abbiamo elaborato ispirandoci ad uno show televisivo del ventesimo secolo... mai sentito parlare di Star Trek? Può replicare praticamente qualsiasi cosa, compresi cibo e bevande, basta che siano compresi nel database interno... e ti garantisco che è pressoché infinito, tutti gli scarti vengono riciclati e tornano a far parte dell'amalgama di base. Ci sono due fornelli a plasma freddo... scaldano gli alimenti ma non gli utensili...", seguitò con entusiasmo ad illustrare le molte funzioni dei vari dispositivi, proseguì mostrandole due piccole cuccette adiacenti, una leggermente più grande dell'altra e concluse spiegandole il funzionamento del bagno autopulente, capace di riciclare al meglio qualsiasi tipo di scoria, trasformandola in energia, "L'aria è filtrata e rinnovata continuamente, un altro pregio dei pannelli STEALTH è quello di assorbire microparticelle di acqua... insomma... Un veicolo totalmente autonomo.", concluse soddisfatto nel notare l'interesse della donna.

"Ho appena fatto modificare questo particolare veicolo, per renderlo adatto alle vostre esigenze.", aggiunse infine, porgendo il radiocomando alla donna.  
"Suppongo che vorrete allontanarvi il più possibile da qui, ed è comprensibile, una volta che la bambina sarà sana e salva. L'aggiornamento effettuato dalla tua amica comprende tutte le specifiche del Predator, quindi sarete perfettamente in grado di andare dove volete e sfruttarlo al meglio.", terminò.

Invece di prendere in custodia il dispositivo dalle mani dell'androide, Ripley incrociò le braccia, sospettosa.  
"Io non so davvero che cosa dire, Peter. Noi non possiamo ricambiare in alcun modo la vostra ospitalità ed il vostro aiuto, mi chiedo come mai tanta disponibilità.", commentò con franchezza.  
"Comprendiamo i tuoi dubbi e questa è effettivamente la reazione che mi aspettavo. Dobbiamo molto a Call, è grazie ad individui come lei se siamo riusciti ad opporci in qualche modo al Ritiro del Prodotto, se siamo rimasti fedeli alla razza umana, nonostante essa ci abbia traditi, aiutiamo chi accetta il nostro aiuto, perché è nella nostra natura. I miei simili sono rimasti molto colpiti dal legame che unisce te e Call, per tutti noi è come un'utopia che finalmente non è più tale. Sappiamo che ti prenderai cura di lei e la proteggerai, sappiamo che non la tradirai. Il minimo che possiamo fare per voi è offrirvi il meglio di ciò che abbiamo.", concluse candidamente.  
"Prendilo.", insisté offrendo il dispositivo.  
Ripley allungò la mano e lasciò che Peter vi depositasse l'oggetto sul palmo, annuendo in segno riconoscente.


	7. Rebecca

Call la tenne stretta a sé per tutto il percorso, quando erano ormai vicine, si accorse che si era assopita, le strinse una spalla per svegliarla.  
"Siamo arrivate, Newt.", le disse dolcemente sorridendole.  
La bimba si strofinò gli occhi col dorso della mano, scivolò sul sedile e appiccicò il naso e le mani al vetro per guardare fuori. Tutto ciò che vide fu una distesa desertica di terra rossiccia.  
D'un tratto però, tutto intorno il paesaggio cambiò. Erano appena entrati nell'hangar, con gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore, guardava gli strani veicoli disposti in più file. Il mezzo su cui viaggiavano rallentò e d'un tratto la vide.

"Ripley!", esclamò urlando, si gettò sulla maniglia dello sportello nel tentativo di aprirla, ma era bloccata. "Ripley! Ripley!", gridò ancora con le mani sul vetro oscurato.  
Appena Judas fermò il veicolo e sbloccò le porte, la bambina schizzò fuori dal mezzo e corse chiamando ancora la donna.

La tensione che si era portata appresso per tutto il periodo in cui Call era stata via, scomparve non appena la bimba le saltò al collo stringendola forte e allacciando le gambe attorno al suo torso.  
Solo in quel momento, che poteva sentire il suo piccolo corpo avvinghiato a lei, si rese conto di quanto le fosse mancata quella sensazione e si ricordò dell'immenso dolore che aveva provato quando Clemens l'aveva informata che non era sopravvissuta, si ricordò del suo tormento quando fu costretta ad esaminarla sul lettino dell'obitorio.  
Calde lacrime le scesero sul volto mentre le baciava il viso e le sorrideva per tranquillizzarla.  
"Sono qui, amore, è tutto finito... è tutto finito...", la consolò asciugandole il viso.  
La bimba si staccò un poco per guardarla bene, le sue manine affondarono nella chioma bruna della donna, "Come ti sono allungati, i capelli!", esclamò piena di meraviglia.

Call si avvicinò lentamente per lasciare loro spazio, facendosi commuovere da quella tenera scena, ma Ripley, con Newt ancora attaccata al collo, le stava andando incontro allungando un braccio verso di lei.  
"Vieni qui anche tu!", le ordinò spostando la bambina sul fianco e attirandola a sé. La baciò con le labbra ancora umide di pianto, stringendola ancora.  
Incapace di parlare, se le cullò addosso finché la bimba si sporse per mettere le sue braccia attorno al collo della giovane, avvicinò il viso al suo e le posò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia, "Grazie, Annalee.", le disse tornando a riposare la testa sulla spalla della donna che la teneva in braccio.

Ripley guardò Call negli occhi e le posò il palmo della mano sinistra sulla guancia. Allora Newt si accorse della ferita, allungò una manina e tirò a sé il braccio di Ellen, per vedere meglio.  
"Che fine ha fatto il tuo dito, Ripley?", le chiese curiosa guardando da vicino la zona arrossata.  
"Non è niente, tesoro, non ti preoccupare...", la rassicurò la donna.  
"È solo un dito... ricrescerà!", scherzò Call strizzando l'occhio alla compagna.  
"La tua mamma non ti ha insegnato che non si dicono le bugie?", l'ammonì la piccola con sguardo severo, poi si rivolse a Ripley, indicando la ragazza col pollice.  
"Ha provato anche a farmi credere che è un robot!", le raccontò divertita, "Non sono mica nata ieri!", esclamò offesa.

* * *

Il Predator scivolava a pochi centimetri dalla superficie dell'acqua, navigavano lente da qualche giorno, a ridosso delle coste dell'Italia. I pannelli che rivestivano il mezzo potevano diventare trasparenti e loro si godevano il paesaggio indisturbate.  
Avevano da poco passato la Corsica e volevano raggiungere una piccola isola disabitata segnata sulle mappe che Call aveva in archivio.

Quando stavano per entrare nel Canale di Piombino, rimasero affascinate dal paesaggio roccioso delle scogliere che seguivano il Golfo di Baratti, puntando il potente cannocchiale che avevano riprodotto con il replicatore, seguirono affascinate per alcuni minuti un gruppo di cinghiali che grufolavano sul pendìo scosceso.  
La piazza a strapiombo sul mare, con il piccolo faro le lasciò tutte e tre a bocca aperta, e si chiesero come doveva essere ammirare un tramonto da quel luogo o guardare in lontananza il profilo dell'Isola d'Elba.  
Decisero di comune accordo che presto si sarebbero fatte un giro da quelle parti, ma per il momento, si prepararono per l'attracco nel piccolo isolotto chiamato Cerboli.  
Lì nessuno le avrebbe disturbate.


	8. Nata ieri

Call la tenne stretta a sé per tutto il percorso, quando erano ormai vicine, si accorse che si era assopita, le strinse una spalla per svegliarla.  
"Siamo arrivate, Newt.", le disse dolcemente sorridendole.  
La bimba si strofinò gli occhi col dorso della mano, scivolò sul sedile e appiccicò il naso e le mani al vetro per guardare fuori. Tutto ciò che vide fu una distesa desertica di terra rossiccia.  
D'un tratto però, tutto intorno il paesaggio cambiò. Erano appena entrati nell'hangar, con gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore, guardava gli strani veicoli disposti in più file. Il mezzo su cui viaggiavano rallentò e d'un tratto la vide.

"Ripley!", esclamò urlando, si gettò sulla maniglia dello sportello nel tentativo di aprirla, ma era bloccata. "Ripley! Ripley!", gridò ancora con le mani sul vetro oscurato.  
Appena Judas fermò il veicolo e sbloccò le porte, la bambina schizzò fuori dal mezzo e corse chiamando ancora la donna.

La tensione che si era portata appresso per tutto il periodo in cui Call era stata via, scomparve non appena la bimba le saltò al collo stringendola forte e allacciando le gambe attorno al suo torso.  
Solo in quel momento, che poteva sentire il suo piccolo corpo avvinghiato a lei, si rese conto di quanto le fosse mancata quella sensazione e si ricordò dell'immenso dolore che aveva provato quando Clemens l'aveva informata che non era sopravvissuta, si ricordò del suo tormento quando fu costretta ad esaminarla sul lettino dell'obitorio.  
Calde lacrime le scesero sul volto mentre le baciava il viso e le sorrideva per tranquillizzarla.  
"Sono qui, amore, è tutto finito... è tutto finito...", la consolò asciugandole il viso.  
La bimba si staccò un poco per guardarla bene, le sue manine affondarono nella chioma bruna della donna, "Come ti sono allungati, i capelli!", esclamò piena di meraviglia.

Call si avvicinò lentamente per lasciare loro spazio, facendosi commuovere da quella tenera scena, ma Ripley, con Newt ancora attaccata al collo, le stava andando incontro allungando un braccio verso di lei.  
"Vieni qui anche tu!", le ordinò spostando la bambina sul fianco e attirandola a sé. La baciò con le labbra ancora umide di pianto, stringendola ancora.  
Incapace di parlare, se le cullò addosso finché la bimba si sporse per mettere le sue braccia attorno al collo della giovane, avvicinò il viso al suo e le posò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia, "Grazie, Annalee.", le disse tornando a riposare la testa sulla spalla della donna che la teneva in braccio.

Ripley guardò Call negli occhi e le posò il palmo della mano sinistra sulla guancia. Allora Newt si accorse della ferita, allungò una manina e tirò a sé il braccio di Ellen, per vedere meglio.  
"Che fine ha fatto il tuo dito, Ripley?", le chiese curiosa guardando da vicino la zona arrossata.  
"Non è niente, tesoro, non ti preoccupare...", la rassicurò la donna.  
"È solo un dito... ricrescerà!", scherzò Call strizzando l'occhio alla compagna.  
"La tua mamma non ti ha insegnato che non si dicono le bugie?", l'ammonì la piccola con sguardo severo, poi si rivolse a Ripley, indicando la ragazza col pollice.  
"Ha provato anche a farmi credere che è un robot!", le raccontò divertita, "Non sono mica nata ieri!", esclamò offesa.

Il Predator scivolava a pochi centimetri dalla superficie dell'acqua, navigavano lente da qualche giorno, a ridosso delle coste dell'Italia. I pannelli che rivestivano il mezzo potevano diventare trasparenti e loro si godevano il paesaggio indisturbate.  
Avevano da poco passato la Corsica e volevano raggiungere una piccola isola disabitata segnata sulle mappe che Call aveva in archivio.

Quando stavano per entrare nel Canale di Piombino, rimasero affascinate dal paesaggio roccioso delle scogliere che seguivano il Golfo di Baratti, puntando il potente cannocchiale che avevano riprodotto con il replicatore, seguirono affascinate per alcuni minuti un gruppo di cinghiali che grufolavano sul pendìo scosceso.  
La piazza a strapiombo sul mare, con il piccolo faro le lasciò tutte e tre a bocca aperta, e si chiesero come doveva essere ammirare un tramonto da quel luogo o guardare in lontananza il profilo dell'Isola d'Elba.  
Decisero di comune accordo che presto si sarebbero fatte un giro da quelle parti, ma per il momento, si prepararono per l'attracco nel piccolo isolotto chiamato Cerboli.  
Lì nessuno le avrebbe disturbate.


End file.
